Gelato
by manis.daniela
Summary: Un caluroso día de verano, Romano y España deciden tener una cita e ir de compras. Pero cuando España nota a Romano algo distrído sabe que algo no anda bien. ¿Por qué no podia ser un poco más cariñoso con él?


Bueno, este... supongo que es mi primer fanfic, así que espero no haber cometido errores.

Ni Hetalia ni la imagen me pertenecen .

* * *

Romano y España paseaban juntos por las calles de Roma. Romano nada más se quejaba de lo muy caluroso que se ponía el tiempo en verano, no le daban ganas de salir en días así, era como si su cama se pusiera especialmente agradable cuando se empezaba a armar con un poco de fuerza de voluntad para salir, era imperdonable que España le hubiera pedido una cita hace un par de días atrás, ¿tenía que ser justo cuando al sol se le ocurriera sacar a relucir todo su potencial? Hubiera dicho que no si simplemente hubiera sabido, pero ya estaba con él así que no servía de nada retractarse.

Al español le causaba gracia lo muy mal hablado que podía llegar a ser su lindo Romano, después de tanto tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado y pasaba a ser una de las cosas que le gustaban de él -aunque no dejaban de ser las veces en que lo hartaba con insultos-. En momentos así, sólo podía reírse un poco y hacer lo posible para hacer sentir cómodo al italiano. Por lo que no se le ocurrió nada mejor que invitarlo a tomarse un _gelato_ en una tienda cercana.

Pero cuando fueron a ponerse a la fila, notó a Romano algo distraído, mirando hacia un costado, fijándose en un par de chicas que esperaban por sus pedidos. Su mirada brilló y se alejó lentamente del español, yendo directo hacia ellas, saludándolas alegremente y poniendo una sonrisa tan coqueta que España nunca se la hubiera imaginado viniendo del chico que tanto esfuerzo le había costado enamorar y hacer que aceptara a todas sus propuestas de salir juntos, ¿por qué nunca se ponía así de coqueto con él? No se iba a molestar en negarlo, se puso celoso. Así que fue directamente hacia donde Romano conversaba de lo maravilloso que era su país con las chiquillas que al parecer eran extranjeras, y con una mirada que carecía del característico carisma y entusiasmo que siempre traía posó su mano sobre el hombre de Romano, haciéndolo sobresaltarse, y con una cara de pocos amigos lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Romano, ¿de qué quieres tu _gelato_?- preguntó con una voz proveniente de las profundidades.

- E-España, idiota, vete de aquí- susurró Romano, molesto.

- Romano...

Lo iba a regañar por interrumpirlo en su intento de "alegrarle el día" a esas _belle_ _ragazze_ , pero la mirada que le dedicó el español fue lo suficientemente aterradora como para atreverse a llevarle la contra, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que dedicarle una mirada de despedida a las chicas para luego ser dirigido por el mayor hasta afuera de la tienda.

- Romano, ¿podrías explicarme por qué te fuiste de repente a coquetear con esas chicas?- la voz de España parecía la de un padre regañando a su hijo luego de llegar tarde a casa. -¿No se supone que _nosotros_ estamos en una _cita_? Aun más, ¿no se supone que nosotros dos somos_ novios_?- Aquella simple palabra hacía que su corazón brincara de alegría.

-Ngh, maldición, idiota, no lo digas en voz alta... ¡y lo que yo haga es problema mío!- se quejó. -No te metas en lo que no te incumbe, maldición.

- ¿Cómo que "lo que no me incumbe"? Te fuiste de mi lado para ir a hablarles a unas chicas, ¡se supone que somos una pareja!

-¿Hm? Espera, ¿e-estas celoso? -el sonrojo en las mejillas de Romano fácilmente empezó a asomarse.

España suavizó la mirada, observándolo con rendición en sus ojos. -¿Porqué te pones a hacer el coqueto con chicas? Nunca te has puesto así conmigo- desvió la mirada, con algo de incomodidad y tristeza.

-¡Ja! ¡Así que el increíble Jefe España se siente celoso de no poder tener para sí al guapo y coqueto Italia Romano! No eres tan increíble después de todo, ¿eh?- se burló, cruzando los brazos con arrogancia.

El español suspiró. -Supongo que estoy celoso... No lo sigas haciendo, Romano.

- ¡Ba! ese no es tu problema, no soy de tu propiedad ni nada de eso.

- ¡Romano!- Lo miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos, para luego volver a suspirar y rodear al menor con sus brazos.

Romano abrió los ojos en sorpresa y sintió cómo sus mejillas y todo su cuerpo, empezaban a arder. -¡P-pero que haces, idiota! Estamos en plena vía pública -susurró enojado, intentando zafarse del abrazo de su novio.

- Romano, no puedo soportar verte con otros así... Eres demasiado preciado para mí como para dejarte ir -la suavidad de su voz hizo a Romano estremecerse, haciéndolo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y una agradable calidez en su pecho.

- Idiota- Romano correspondió el abrazo del español, rodeando su cintura lentamente con sus brazos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro y cerrando los ojos, para disfrutar del dulce aroma que se desprendía del mayor. -No es que te vaya a dejar de querer... o algo así- pronunció con dificultad debido a lo embarazoso que le resultaba admitir cualquier sentimiento relacionado con el amor hacia el español.

España abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se separó un poco de Romano, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Su corazón latía rápido y su rostro se empezó a iluminar poco a poco, terminando por dedicarle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Romano, quien, con dificultad, lo miraba después de despojarse el orgullo de sí. -Yo también te quiero, Romano.

- ¿Q-quién te dijo eso, bastado? ¡No es como si yo me hubiera confesado a algo así, maldición! Además, ¿qué paso con los helados?

- Ah~ Eso es... creo que me salí de la fila cuando te vi coqueteando con esas chicas- rió avergonzado.

- Tenías que ser idiota, ¿verdad? Este calor me está matando, ¡maldición!- Refiriéndose a lo caluroso del día, claro está. -¡Eres un completo inútil, España! ¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo aquí? ¡Ve a ponerte a la fila ahora mismo!

España sólo rió avergonzado y le dio un beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo que Romano se sonrojara furiosamente, antes de alejarse para ponerse nuevamente en la fila de los helados.

Romano permaneció de pie por unos segundos, observando cuidadosamente al español alejarse lentamente. Rió para sí y empezó a seguirlo, pensando en qué sabor elegiría esta vez.


End file.
